Song of the Night
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Sequal of Child of the Night. Something is wrong with Syaoran even in his new human state...


A/n: Hello! I am going against advice and writing a sequal to Child of the Night. (why else would you be here, ne?) hehe. Just 'cause I had a really good idea. At least I think it's good...*sigh* I tourture Syao-kun too much in my stories..

Syaoran: I'd really apreciate it if you'd STOP torturing me in your stories.

A/n: :P I'm in another one of my dark moods, so there! Besides you're my favorite charecter, and toroutturing the favorite charecter is fun. I have a perverse way of thinking... at least to most besides Sei-san. XD. But anyways, tell me what y'all think here ks?

Disclaimer: As in all of my stories(which happen to be predominatly CCS) I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. CLAMP does. not me.

****

Quote of the Day: _"Why do humans do this to each other? For pleasure?"_ - Lawrance from Kaori Yuki's _The Boy's Next Door_

Song of the Night

Prelude

Blood...

Need blood...

Blood is life, right? So of course one would need to drink it, right? Oh, how he hungered for it, that sweet crimson liquid burning it's way down his throat. 

There was a strange song lingering in the night air that stirred the bangs in his face. A song...calling out to him. A child of the night. Night was safety, night was relief. Night was dark...just like his heart. Night was sanctuary.

Pitiful humans couldn't understand at all how he felt. They couldn't possibly understand what it was like to feel the thrill of the hunt, to feel the rush of power in your veins, and to know that _you_ were superior over everyone. 

No one understood at all...

Chapter One: Syaoran

I awoke with a start, and in a cold sweat. It was that dream again.

I had been having a dream lately, that seemed more memory than fantasy. I can't explain it. 

I glanced over the sleeping form of otou-san, at the alarm clock. Three in the morning. Just great. Just like usual.

It has only been a few months since our strange rebirth. Neither I nor otou-san can explain it at all actually. I don't know _why_ it took a year for us to be reborn, or how it happened.

The last thing I remember was green light, and then waking up in the apartment and it was a year after every horrible thing that had happened. And...I was human. So was otou-san. Now he has returned to how he must have been before he died. Cheerful, and genki. Instead of Yue, he now goes by Yukito. We were happy, and still are now.

I haven't mentioned the dream to him at all, because I don't want to alarm him. Besides, we don't mention our hundreds -- for him thousands -- of years as vampires. Everything was _supposed_ to be normal. But dreams that real and that vivid _aren't_ normal at all. Maybe it was nothing to worry about. That is what I sincerely hoped. How could I miss being a monster like that?! Even though all the killing was for survival, and I understand that even now, it still surprises me how bad I had _really_ become. Lucky for otou-san and I, the strange mystery of the universe managed to erase any memories of Yue and I in our previous state from everyone except Sakura. Why Sakura? I don't know, but I'm glad that I remembered her, and she remembers me.

Of course history can't be changed, so I am still in the history books-- under Li Xiao Lang-- but luckily there haven't been anymore projects on China.

I climbed out of bed carefully, as not to disturb my sleeping father. There was no chance of ever getting back to sleep now...damn it. I walked to one of the many windows and stared out across the dark city. Even this late the city was active in some places. I shivered knowing what else was active in this city at night. I used to be the one that those aware of vampires. Now _I_ was the one afraid.

Pathetic. I could--NO! Why the hell am I thinking like this?! I turned away from the window and left the bedroom. I had the munchies. Funny, ne? Three in the morning munchies. It happens to everyone once and awhile. Just more often to me. 

"Kami damn it...there isn't anything to eat in here," I grumbled, rummaging through a nearly empty refrigerator. It was time to grocery shopping again, but neither otou-san nor I had had the time to do it.

"Gomenasai Syao-chan," a soft, sleepy voice apologized.

I looked up guiltily from inside the refrigerator. Otou-san was standing in the doorway of our tiny kitchen in his pajamas. I felt guilty about complaining, seeing how much otou-san has been working to suport us.

"It's alright otou-san," I said weakly. At that moment, a pang had begun in my stomach. Not a hunger pang, but something else. It hurt.

"No it's not...I was supposed to do the shopping yesterday, but I was busy. I promise to go this afternoon. Maybe after a nap," he replied, laughing slightly at the end.

I smiled weakly back at him. I tried to not let it show that I was clutching at my stomach behind that fridge door. "If I didn't have school tomarrow, I'd go with you," I laughed.

"This is the third time this week Syao-chan that you've been up in the middle of the night, digging for food. What's wrong?" Otou-san asked with concern.

"Nothing, otou-san. I'm fine," I answered quickly, clutching my stomach tighter. It was getting hard not to whimper or show pain on my face. It felt like my insides were on fire and that they were being eaten alive at the same time. 

Otou-san didn't reply, but stood there and watched me with sleepy, golden eyes. 

"Really...I'm...fine," I managed to choke out. I then fell to my knees in a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Syao-chan!" I remember hearing Otou-san shout before blacking out

_____________

Syaoran: ...

A/n: *giggles* anyways, tell me what you think. Maybe I'll get as many reviews for this as I did on 'Child of the Night'. *shrugs* you never know.


End file.
